NOTHING
by zammiefax4ever
Summary: This is a crossover of maximum ride, gallagher girls, twilight, and heist society later on. most of the main characters are there and they are playing truth or dare. the title is nothing for no reason. read this cuz it has all the guys shirtless later on in the story. rated M for language and sexual references
1. Chapter 1

'**ello govne' I wrote this story with a friend of mine. We changed our names and I'm Zoe while my friend is Alex. Sasha is also a friend of ours, but we just added her to make it more interesting. She gave us suggestions and kinda helped us. So the story is a crossover of Maximum Ride, Twilight, Gallagher Girls, and some Heist Society later on. Oh and sorry to any Twilight fans, we aren't trying to be mean we just want our make our story funny. **

_**DISCLAIMER**_**:**** I don't own anything although I wouldn't mind having Zach and Fang. **

_**THIRD PERSON POV:**_

(Sasha, Zoe, and Alex set up the cameras.)

Sasha: Turn the damn things on.

Zoe: All set.

Sasha: Then why are they blank.

Zoe: Alex didn't you turn them on.

Alex: I was supposed to turn them on.

Zoe: Yes, stupid.

Alex: Hey! Don't call me stupid, stupid.

Sasha: (Slaps them both) Shut up and go turn them on before they return.

(Alex and Zoe mutter curses at each other and leave)

(Sasha rolls her eyes)

(Alex and Zoe return)

Sasha: Let's get this show on the road.

Alex: We aren't on the road.

Zoe: This isn't a show.

Sasha: (repeatedly hits head on wall) I need smarter friends.

(Alex and Zoe discuss how dumb Sasha is)

Sasha: Let's look at the cameras now.

Zach: So what should we do now?

Macey: How about Truth or Dare.

(Everyone agrees)

Edward: I'll go first. Fang truth or dare?

Fang: Truth.

Edward: If you could date Bella, would you?

Fang: Nah, she's messed up.

(Edward silently agrees, Bella glares, and Edward moves away)

(Everyone laughs at Bella)

Alex: Stupid Bella.

Zoe: Shut up and watch.

Zach: My turn. Jacob truth or dare

Jacob: Dare

Zach: (whispers to Jacob): Talk to Bex and say her full name.

Jacob: That's easy, so Rebecca, wha-

Bex: YOU ARE SO DEAD!

(Bex attacks Jacob while everyone else laughs and team Edward fan cheer)

(Jacob has many injuries while Bex has none. Jacob heals after five minutes)

Renesmee: My turn now. Jake truth or dare?.

Jacob: Seeing as how I almost died in a dare, I'll go with truth.

Renesmee: If daddy hadn't come back, would you be dating mommy?

Jacob: Yea

Renesmee: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

(Team Edward fan girls cheer, Renesmee attacks Jacob)

(Jacob heals after five minutes)

Fang: I'll go next, Edward truth or dare.

Edward: Truth.

Fang: If Bella didn't exist-

Zoe: the world would be a better place.

Fang: -who would you be with?

Edward: Out of everyone here...

Alex: ZOE.

Zoe: Shut up.

Edward: MAX!

Fang: You die tonight.

(Team Jacob fan cheer)

Sasha: I want to see this fight.

Zoe: I bet on Edward.

Alex: I bet on Fang.

(Fang and Edward fight, Fang wins, Edward heals after two minutes).

Sasha and Alex: Hey tutu, you lost.

(I was wearing a skirt and Sasha insisted it was a tutu even though it wasn't, so Sasha and Alex called me tutu and I kicked them)

Zoe: Shut up and don't call me that.(kicks them both...hard)

Sasha: (kicks her back... harder) Be quiet. They're starting again.

Max: Me next. Bella truth or dare?

Bella: Dare.

Max: I dare you to kiss...

(Alice and Max start laughing hysterically)

Bella: Kiss who?


	2. Chapter 2

**hello people this is the second chapter and again not made to offend people. The whole story is in a third person POV and. Written in a play format. **

_**Disclaimer**_**:I don't own mr, twilight, or gg.**

Max: Kiss...Jacob.

Bella: Ok. (Kisses Jacob.)

Renesmee: EWW WTF MOM WHY ARE YOU MAKING OUT WITH MY BOYFRIEND!?

Edward: If you don't stop kissing Jacob, I will kill him

Renesmee: No dad don't kill Jacob, kill mom instead.

Sasha, Alex, and Zoe: YAY! (High-five each other)

Edward: NO!

(Renesmee attacks Edward)

(Sasha, Alex, and Zoe laugh along with everyone else)

Fang: STOP!

(Bella & Jacob stop kissing and Renesmee & Edward stop fighting)

(Edward glares at Bella, Renesmee glares at Jacob)

(Jasper calms everyone down)

Sasha: Ahh funs over.

Zoe: Shut up, they are starting again.

(Sasha kicks Zoe, Zoe kicks her back)

Bella: Me next. Jasper truth or dare?

Jasper: Dare.

Alex (whispers): I dare him to marry Kenzie.

(Sasha and Zoe start laughing.)

_**AN: Kenzie is a friend of ours who likes Jasper. Parentheses for when Bella is talking is what she is saying in her head. **_

Bella: I dare you to kiss a girl that is not Alice... (please pick me)

Jasper: Do I have to?

Bella: Yes ( Can I give you a suggestion? How 'bout me?)

Jasper: Uhh... Nudge?

Iggy:NO! You will not touch her.

Bella: Iggy it's only for a second.

Iggy: It's easy for you to say. If someone dared you to strip, you would do it.

Sasha, Alex, and Zoe: You go Iggy.

Bella: Ugh Edward (leans on him to 'cry')

Edward: Go cry to Jacob.

Bella: Ok (gets up to go to jacob)

Edward: Ok never mind (punches Iggy) stop being mean to her even though she deserves it.

Sasha, Alex, Zoe: Stupid Edward.

(Sasha tries to go outside to punch Edward, but Alex and Zoe stop her.)

(Jasper kisses Nudge for 1 second)

Jasper to Alice: I'm sorry sweetie.

Alice: It's okay.

Nudge to Iggy: I'm sorry. (They hug.)

Edward: At least they can apologize unlike someone I know.

(Sasha, Alex, and Zoe high-five each other)

Bella: Shut up Edward.

Sasha: No, you shut up you-

(Zoe covers Sasha's mouth, but then removes hand)

Zoe: Did you just lick my hand? EWW!?

(Zoe and Sasha fight for two minutes then suddenly stop)

Macey: Me next. Fang truth or dare?

Fang: Truth.

Macey: What is the one thing you regret the most?

Fang: Leaving Max. (Fang and Max kiss)

All the girls: AWWWWWWW

Edward (whispers): Marrying Bella.

(Sasha, Alex, and Zoe crack up)

Sasha: We all regret that Edward.

Alice: Me next. I got a good one. Bex I dare you to fight Edward.

Sasha: Why didn't she ask her truth or dare?

Zoe: Alice can see the future and Bex ALWAYS says dare.

Alice: Fight Edward.

Zoe: I bet on Bex.

Alex: I bet on Edward.

Sasha: (slaps them both) Shut up and watch.

Bella: No. Don't mess up my husband's face any more.

Bex: Lady you got problems

Renesmee: She ain't no lady, she's a monster or should I say momster. (glares at Bella)

(Everyone laughs)

Cammie: My turn. Jake truth or dare?

Jacob: I'm scared, but truth.

Cammie: is it true your abs are fake? Wow I sound like Tina. (Shudders)

Jacob: (Takes off shirt) Touch 'em they're real.

Edward: He's lying they're fake.

Jacob: You're just jealous.

Edward: (stands up and touches jake's abs)

Sasha: he's feeling him up.That looks so gay. (We don't have any thing against gay people)

Edward: They're fake. (Rips them off)

All: (Gasp)

(A fake six pack falls to the ground to reveal an eight pack.)

Cammie: Zach's are still better.

(At the same time) Max: Fang's are still better.

(Both blush after realizing they said it out loud and Zach and Fang smirk)

Renesmee: my boyfriend is hotter than I thought. But he still lied. (Punches Jacob.)

Zach: Me next. Bella truth or dare?

Bella: Truth.

Zoe: Wimp.

Zach: what's one thing u hate about Edward?

Bella: There are so many to choose from but I'll say the fact that he doesn't have abs.

Edward: Yes I do. (Takes off shirt)

Sasha: At this rate they're going to be stripping at any moment.

Zoe: You'd like that, wouldn't you.

Sasha: Shut up.

Zoe: I have a dare for them.

Alex: What?

Zoe: I want...

**The faster you review the faster I update I know this took a long time but I didn't have. Many reviews but I checked my email and saw some for this and my other story, so I decided to update and I'm working on three new stories and I'm very lazy so review and I'll write another chapter. Hope u liked it and I'm open to criticism, but if u just say I'm a terrible author I will ignore it. **


End file.
